Sweet Dreams
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Ever wonder what Princess Aurora aka Briar Rose dreamt of while she was sleeping waiting for Prince Phillip? Other Disney Characters! Here's your chance to find out. Lots of pairings, slash included.
1. Dream 1: Jack, Elizabeth, and the crab

Author's note: I don't own anything! At this time I will take suggestions for characters you would like to see her dream about. Just let me know and I will do the best I can! :D

Summary: Ever wonder what Princess Aurora aka Briar Rose dreamt of while she was asleep? Here's your chance to find out.

Dream # 1: Captain Jack Sparrow, Sebastian, and Elizabeth Swann, Flounder

Princess Aurora wore her trademark pink/blue dress and her shiny golden crown. "I wonder where I am," she thought to herself.

She was walking across a beach that she didn't recognize. "Hello?" she called.

"Aye Love," came the voice of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Where am I?"

"Dunno lass."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! And how might ye be?"

"I am Princess Aurora."

"Ooooh a princess."

Captain Jack bowed and kissed her hand. "A pleasure missy!"

Aurora smiled as Jack stood up. "So, what are you doing here?" Aurora asked.

"Searching for treasure."

"Any luck?"

"Aye' methinks I found something."

"May I see?"

"Course love."

He showed her a lamp. "Here be my treasure lady."

"It's a little dirty. You should clean it."

"Maybe another time, here comes Sebastian."

Aurora turned to look around and she didn't see anyone. All she saw was a crab waddling toward the two of them. "Jack, man!" he called.

"Sebastian, come meet Aurora!"

Sebastian crawled into Jack's hand and he lifted him up to Aurora's face. "Allo!" he smiled.

He looked at Aurora and immediately…it was crab love! "Damn…you a sexy lady."

"Um..thanks?"

"Wanna get seafood sometime?"

"Erm, isn't that a bit cannibalistic?"

Sebastain scratched his head, "Ya."

"Sure!" she giggled.

"Wow, Sebastain gets more action then I do," Jack mumbled.

Elizabeth Swann popped out of nowhere. "I made out with you! That counts! So shut your mouth."

"Make me!"

"Fine then! I will!"

Elizabeth smacked him on his head. "Come on you two," Aurora came between them, "Let's not fight."

She held her hand out for Sebastian and he crawled into her hand. "You're safe now."

Sebastian began to crawl all over her and he stopped to pinch her butt. "Ouch," Aurora rubbed her butt, "That hurt."

Sebastian laughed, then turned to focus on Elizabeth. "Damnnn! You're cuter than Aurora!"

Sebastian jumped from Aurora and went to Elizabeth. "Wanna go out for some seafood sometime?"

"Sure," she winked, "I believe crab is on the menu!"

Sebastain fainted.

"Hey! He's my crab! You can't have my crab!"

"I'll take whatever crab I want!"

"Will ye take my crab?" Jack grinned.

Awkward silence.

"Sebastain!" called a fish from the sea.

"Yes?"

"Flounder wants to know what time you will be home for dinner."

"Flounder? WHO IS FLOUNDER?" asked Aurora and Elizabeth and Jack.

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Aww!"

"Wait….you were gonna cheat on Flounder with either one of us?"

"Yep."

"I don't think so!"

Elizabeth eyed Jack and started to invade his personal bubble. "Well, Will isn't here. You wanna go make out?"

Jack wiggled his eyebrows! "To the couch!"

Out of nowhere a seashell couch appeared and Elizabeth and Jack went to go make out.

Aurora was left alone with Sebastian. "Do you have someone?" Sebastian asked.

"I do but, I don't know his name."

"Kind of like Ariel and her prince. She still doesn't know his name."

"That's a shame."

"Well, I have to get home to Flounder."

"Bye Sebastian."

"Bye Princess Aurora!"


	2. Dream 2: Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck

Author's note: I don't own anything

Dream # 2: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck

"It smells like cheese!" exclaimed Aurora as she walked around an unfamiliar house.

"That's cause there's cheese!" exclaimed an oversized rodent that Aurora recognized as Mickey Mouse.

"Oh Mickey! It's so wonderful to meet you, even if this is a dream."

"Pleasure is all mine Aurora!"

"Where's Minnie?" asked Aurora.

"Not too sure! I was looking for her cause I have a present! Today is our anniversary!"

"Oh how precious!"

Mickey pulled out a box and inside was a necklace with a blue jewel. "Oh," Aurora admired the necklace.

"MICKEY MOUSE!" shouted an angry voice from the other side of the door.

"Uh oh!"

Donald Duck burst into the house. "How dare you take my present for Daisy! You know how expensive that was."

"But, it would look so much better on my Minnie!"

"It's for Daisy!"

"Minnie!"

"DAISY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aurora stepped inbetween the two. "Boys, stop fighting! I have a solution!"

Aurora took off her crown and gave it to Mickey. "Give this to Minnie, after all, she is the queen of your heart!"

Donald barfed. Mickey grinned as he handed over the necklace to Donald.

"Forgive my rudeness!" said Donald, "I'm Donald."

"And I am Princess Aurora!"

"Wow, you have nice hair. Can I touch it?"

Aurora let Donald play with her hair. "You must come over to my house sometime, and I will style your hair!"

"I have time now!"

"Great let's go."

Donald Duck led Aurora by the hand to his house next door and he was very excited. It wasn't everyday that a person of royal blood would come to your house. He led her downstairs into his basement and there all set up was a hair styling salon. "When was the last time you had your hair styled?" Donald asked as he went to go get a variety of hair styling products.

"Um, never?"

"Never?"

"Never."

"Wow, then you are in for a real treat!"

Donald put on his radio which was shaped like a giant turkey and began to play opera music. Aurora was a little startled when Donald was singing along to the music and holding a pair of scissors like one might do when they were dancing. He put the scissors down and motioned for Aurora to come over to the sink. He turned on the hot water and began to wash her golden locks. This was relaxing for her so she would occasionally close her eyes.

Once her hair was completely wet, he wrapped a towel around her shoulders and led her to the other chair. "What would you like? Bangs? Highlights? Layered? Dyed hair? You name it, and I will do it for you!" Donald exclaimed.

"How about you surprise me?"

Donald giggled and rubbed his hands together as he muttered, "Hehe. Victory!"

He began to cut her hair and she watched as her locks fell to the ground. TO be honest…she was very uncomfortable. She was scared of what he might do to her hair. Then again, she thought, I am a princess and whatever I do is considered stylish. Time flew by and once Donald was finished he said, "OH MY GOD!"

Aurora looked into the mirror and screamed. She had a purple afro!


	3. Dream 3: Rajah

Author's note: I don't own anything

Dream # 3: Rajah, the tiger from Aladdin

"RAWRRRRRRRR!" roared Rajah as he saw Aurora.

"Oh my goodness! What a big kitteh!" she exclaimed.

Rajah was not amused. "RAWWWWWWWWWWR," he growled.

"Please don't eat me…" she whispered.

Rajah shook his head..never before had someone asked him not to eat them. He meowed in confusion. There was something different about this girl. "Can you speak?" she asked.

Rajah opened his mouth and burped. "Excuse you!"

"Excuse me," he rumbled.

"Oh my goodness! You can talk."

"I can!" he flashed his teeth.

"That's amazing!"

"I usually don't talk at all! Princess Jasmine expects me to act like a cat! I'm a freaking tiger!!!! So I do this cat act for her!"

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad!"

"What happened with you?"

Aurora explained the situation of how when she was little Maleficent put a curse on her and how her fairy god mothers tried to reverse it and the whole thing about true love's kiss. "Do you know who your true love is?"

"Yeah! He's a stranger!" she giggled.

"A stranger?" he tilted his head, "Girl! You have issues! I recommend talking to a therapist stat!"

"A therapist? What's that?"

Rajah hit his face with his paw. "Ask your fairy god mothers!"

Aurora rubbed Rajah's head and he purred. "Good kitty."

"You must be Princess Aurora!"

"How did you know?"

"You were in one of the magazines Jasmine was reading about!"

"Oh Jasmine! I read about her in a magazine too! Is it true that she had an affair with Jafar?"

"Lies!"

"Okay…did she have an affair with one of her guards?"

"Yep definitely true!"

"Wow how did Aladdin take it?"

"Aladdin's going to have a reality tv show where he tries to find true love with other Disney princesses. Rumors are spreading quickly about who is gonna be on it!"

"Do you know who is casting for it?"

"I'm the casting director!" Rajah grinned.

"Oh my goodness!"

"We have one spot left! You wanna audition?" he asked

"SURE!!!!!!!!"

So Rajah set up his filming equipment and turned to Aurora. "I'm going to ask you some questions and answer truthfully okay?" he told her.

Aurora nodded in agreement.

"All right so tell us what your name is…"

"Aurora"

"Okay Aurora…what's your favorite food!"

"Bagels! Oh and sometimes I like jello."

"Have you ever been in a fight?"

"Yes I have."

"With who?"

"That blonde girl….Alice I think her name was? She got all pissy with me because I was flirting with her boyfriend the Mad Hatter."

"So you would willingly flirt with a person in a relationship?"

"If they were cute, then maybe!" she giggled.

"Have you ever been in a food fight?"

"Yes. I got mad at my god mothers when they wouldn't let me play with the Prince next door…His name was Prince Adam. He disappeared though. I wandered into the castle and there was a furry beast thingy."

"Well Aurora you passed your audition! You are going to be on Aladdin's search for love!!!!!!!!"

Aurora squealed like a fan girl!


	4. Dream 4: Aladdin's World of Love

Author's note: I don't own anything

Dream 4: Aladdin's World of Romance

A cheesy announcer voice (which belonged to the Genie) said, "Once upon a time, there was a sexy dude, named Aladdin, who was married to the once faithful Princess Jasmine. Crushed by her ways, Aladdin spent many sleepless nights. When Jasmine fell into the arms of a royal guard, Aladdin decided to find love they way so many people do now! WITH A REALITY TV SHOW!"

Aladdin appeared in a tux and his hair was gelled back and had a cheesy smile plastered on his face. They were filming this in the Cave of Wonders. Lined up ready to meet Aladdin were Ariel, Cinderella, Belle, Mulan, Megara, Tiana, Aurora, and Pocahontas. "Welcome to Aladdin's World of Romance!!" the genie greeted.

Aladdin walked up to every girl and asked, "Will you stay in my whole new world of love?"

Most of the girls said yes. When he got to Aurora, she felt like she was melting. "Will you stay in my whole new world of love?" he asked.

Aurora pounced on him and wildly kissed him. "I guess that means yes!" Genie interrupted.

"Yep! I'm in!"

"Get your hands off my man!" snapped Pocahontas.

"He's not yours he's mine!" snapped Meg.

"NO! He's mine!" yelled Belle.

"Oh hell no! He's mine bitches!" Tiana snapped, "He looks like Naveen! Which makes him mine!"

Pretty soon chaos broke lose! The Princesses were fighting, punching, and kicking. So far, Mulan was wining the battle. She didn't expect though that Tiana was going to pie her in the face. Ariel was watching and laughing and Cinderella was trying to clean up the mess. "Girls! Please!" begged Aladdin.

The girls stopped fighting. "Thank you!"

"It's Aurora's fault!"

"Yeah she started it!"

"Kick her out!"

"I didn't do anything! Pocahontas started it by saying that you were her man!"

Pocahontas glared at Aurora. "Bitch!" she yelled.

"Turtle breath!"

"Chicken feet!"

"Donkey waffle head!"

"GIRLS!"

The genie stepped inbetween them. "I'm here just for the tv," admitted Belle.

"Yeah me too!" Cinderella and Ariel whispered.

"But I thought you wanted my love!"

"Nope! We're all married, well, except for Aurora!"

"I'm engaged!" Aurora admitted.

"To who?" asked the Genie.

"Some guy named Phillip."

Aladdin looked crushed. "Wait!" shouted someone.

It was Jasmine! "I love you Aladdin! Let's stay together!"

"Nope! I pick Tiana!"

Tiana giggled as she and Aladdin hopped onto carpet and flew away. The other princesses glared at Aurora. "You're fault!" they screamed as they chased after her.


	5. Dream 5: Cooking with Snow White

Author's note: I don't own anything

"Hello and Welcome to cooking with Snow White," Snow White greeted Aurora.

"Hi Snow White, it's been awhile, how are you?" Aurora greeted back.

"I'm wonderful," she gave Aurora a cheesey smile.

"So what are we making today?" Aurora began.

"Today we are making "APPLE PIE"!" she giggled.

Aurora's eyes widened. "Snow, no!"

"Yes! Apple pie!"

"Do you even know how to make apple pie?"

"Nope!"

"Then why are we making it?"

Snow White didn't answer as she began to pull out random ingridents. "Kids, don't try this at home!" Snow White whispered to an invisble camera.

"Snow, who are you talking to?" Aurora became concerned.

"The camera," Snow White laughed as she pointed into the empty air.

"There is no camera!"

Snow White's eyes began to twitch. "GRUMPY!" she screamed on top of her lungs.

Grumpy came walking in grouch as ever. "You screamed your majesty?"

"WHERE IS MY CAMERA!"

"Happy has it."

"GO GET HAPPY!"

"You fired him."

Crickets chirped. "GO GET HIM!"

Grumpy didn't budge. "You fired-"

"NOW!"

Grumpy walked out and came back with a drunk Happy. "Hiiiiiiii Snowieee" Happy slurred.

"WHY AREN'T YOU FILMING?" Snow White was turning red.

"I was drinking Snowieeeee," he burped.

"Don't let it happen again."

Snow White turned back into her regular charming self. Aurora was scared out of her mind. "Note to self, stay on Snow White's good side."

Happy sloppily turned on the camera and started to swing it around. "Don't make me tie to the chair!" Snow White started up again.

Happy leaned forward with his butt in the air as they began to film the show. "So, first for the apple pie, you get a ready made pie crust!" she presented the crust.

"Isn't that cheating?" Aurora asked.

Snow White's eye began to twitch. "Sorry go on."

"Then you take an apple and put it in the crust." Snow White did so.

"Then you take your fist and you punch the apple."

Snow White started to punch the apple and pieces of it came flying. "Hahaha!" she laughed wickedly.

She attacked that apple. This went on for over an hour. Snow White's fists hurt. "Snow, do you need to have a talk?"

"Yeah.."

Aurora pulled out her therapist chair and took a seat. She had a pencil and a notebook. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, ever since the apple incident, I've developed an obession with apples," explained Snow White.

"What kind of apples?"

"Red."

"No other apples?"

"Just Red."

"Was the apple your evil step mother used a red one?"

"Of course."

"I think I know what the problem is."

"What is it?"

"You are angry at your father for marrying the evil queen, and you associate her with red apples. You are taking your frustrations out on these poor innocent apples. Not all apples are evil."

Snow White's eyes widened. "They aren't?" she asked.

Aurora nodded as she handed a red apple to Snow White. Snow White stared at the apple. "Now, do you really want to continue with this cooking show?"

Snow White handed Aurora the apple back. "I am."

Aurora hit her head over and over again with the notepad.


	6. Dream 6: Snow White and Dumbo

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Dream 6: Snow White again

"DUMBO!!!!!!!" giggled Aurora as she cuddled little Dumbo.

She was holding onto him like a teddy bear.

"Come! Let's frolic in the forest!"

She and Dumbo were merrily prancing about the forest and she saw Snow White in a coffin. "OMG! She's dead."

The seven dwarfs were gathered around and said, "Prince Charming is MIA! We need a stand in!"

Aurora puffed out her chest and wiggled her eye brows. "I am your wo-man!"

Aurora opened the case and held Snow White in her arms. She leaned down and gave Snow White a kiss. Snow White woke up and when she saw Aurora. She growled and said, "WOW BABY! GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER!"

So instead of being with Prince Charming she was with Aurora instead.


	7. Dream 7: Meeko, Pocahontas, and Phillip

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Dream 7: Meeko, Pocahontas, and Phillip

Meeko was staring at a rock when suddenly Princess Aurora showed up. She didn't know where she was and when she saw Meeko she thought he was a kitty. "KITTY!" she screamed.

Meeko was scared and began to run away. Aurora was right behind him and she was very fast. She caught him and tried to cuddle him. Meeko didn't like anyone really touching him except for Pocahontas. He meeped hoping that Aurora would put him down.

"What are you doing?" came the voice of Pocahontas.

Aurora turned and whispered, "Cuddling the kitty."

"That is not a "kitty" stranger. That is Meeko and he is a raccoon."

Aurora looked down at Meeko and apologized. "Sorry little fellow."

She put him down and Meeko ran over to Pocahontas's shoulder. She rubbed his head and he began to purr. "Why is he purring? He is not a cat!" Aurora whispered.

"Maybe he is a cat."

"What?"

"No he is a raccoon."

Aurora rolled her eyes and saw the dog Percy walking up to them. "And what? I suppose he is a walrus?"

Pocahontas stared at Aurora and asked, "What is this walrus you speak of?"

Aurora drew Pocahontas a picture and she smiled and nodded. "They must be so classy."

"Sure."

Aurora knelt to the ground and she saw footprints and behind Pocahontas was Prince Phillip. "YOU!" Aurora pointed.

"YOU!" Phillip pointed back.

They ran to each other and spun each other around like a carousel. Pocahontas took off with Meeko and Percy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEEN MY WHOLE LIFE?" they sang to each other before having a very romantic kiss under the sun.

"AND I shall love you!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNTIL THE SEQUEL!" added Phillip.

"AND I WILL BE PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!" sang Aurora.

"AND THEN I WILL NEVER CALL AGAINNNNNNNNNNN!" sang Phillip.

True love indeed.


	8. Dream 8: Ursula

Author's Note: I don't own anything. I am now taking suggestions for characters you would like to see in Aurora's dreams. Lemme know and I will do the best that I can.

Dream 8: Ursula

"I'm swimming like a fish!!!!!!!!" giggled Aurora as she swam around the ocean.

Suddenly she turned to see a rather fat octopus woman also known as Ursula. Aurora began to stare at her. Ursula was swaying her hips and was shaking her groove thang. Ursula was trying to act like she was all of that and a bag of chips, but she really wasn't.

"Hey Fish," waved Ursula.

"Hi," Aurora was scared.

"Come here often?"

"No."

"That's nice."

Aurora was starting to feel weird as Ursula's tentacles began to rub her. "Get your tentacles off me!" sang Aurora.

"DUET TIME!!!!!!" sang Ursula.

They started to sing back and forth:

"We are fishes in the sea!"

"You are sexy, but not as sexy as meeeeeeeee!"

"You're so ugly Imma charge you a feeee."

"I don't like you, you smell of pee!"

"Fine then be a bitch."

Aurora grabbed Ursula's face and farted on it.


	9. Dream 9: The Hunchback aka Quasimodo

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Dream 9: Quasimodo

Aurora was walking around a cathedral and was admiring the beauty of it. She found a secret door and began to walk up the stairs. She really wasn't sure where it led, but something told her to keep going. She came to the top of the stairs and there she saw Quasimodo. He was wearing a purple leotard and he was working out to some sort of disco music.

"Hello sir."

Quasimodo gasped and hobbled over to his stereo to turn it off. "I didn't hear anyone come up the stairs!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'm lost."

Quasimodo smiled and took Aurora's hand and said, "This is my home."

"It's beautiful."

Quasimodo smiled and he led Aurora along showing her the various bells. "Can I ring one?" she asked curiously.

Quasimodo agreed and she out of nowhere grabbed a stick that someone would use to ring a gong. The bell vibrated and soon the entire structure of the cathedral began to shake. "OH NO!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Aurora jumped in mid air and kicked a wall. "Damn girl, you got moves," Quasimodo whispered.

The cathedral stopped shaking. "Yep! In almost all of my dreams, I can dance."

"NICE!"

"What's your name?"

"It's Quasimodo…half formed."

"EW! That's a terrible name. We should rename you! Um, let's call you DAWN!"

Quasimodo frowned at his new name. "What about the name…DOUG?"

"Hmmmm, still not happy with it. I KNOW! I'll call you Odomisauq!"

"Um, okay?"

"ODOM FOR SHORT!"

Aurora ran to the window and shouted: "WORLD!!! MEET ODOM!"

Everyone turned to look at Aurora like she was crazy. "LAY OFF THE DRUGS!" someone shouted.

"Odom? Where are you?"

Quasimodo ran from Aurora and he was gone.


	10. Dream 10: MaleficentCruella

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Dream 10: Maleficent, Cruella, and Aurora's "Family"

Aurora walked along a dark corridor. She really wasn't sure where she was going. She was walking until she saw a small flash of light. She followed it until she came to a patch of smoke. It wrapped around her arms and legs and seemed to be pulling her into some sort of bar.

"OooooOOO!" she gasped as she looked around.

She didn't know where she was but it looked to be a bar of sorts. She looked around and all she saw around were female villains. "I must be at the new bar for villainesses calling "Chillin Like a Villain." "

"Why look Cruella," said a very familiar voice.

"Oh darling, do my eyes deceive me?"

Aurora turned and saw Cruella DeVile and Maleficent. Aurora gasped and she started to run away but the door automatically locked itself. "Don't be scared, my child," Maleficent smirked.

"My….child?"

"That's right my dear, you are my child."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cruella burst out into laughter. "This girl is your daughter?"

"I am not her daughter!" Aurora stomped her foot.

"You are my child. I had a fling with your father."

Maleficent created an orb and she showed Aurora a clip from Maleficent's past. Due to the rating of this fic….no details shall be provided.

"Then who is the woman who claims to be my mother?"

"That girl is my sister."

"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME UP?"

"I'm the mistress of evil….that's why."

"THAT'S A STUPID REASON!"

Cruella set up a couch on the stage at the bar and grabbed a mic. "LADIES! Welcome to Cruella DeVil's Show! Tonight, we find out the mysterious past of Aurora and Maleficent!"

All of the villainesses gathered around the stage and Aurora was brought up with her supposed mother.

"State your full name," Cruella began as she handed the mic to Aurora.

"I'm Princess Aurora-"

"You aren't a princess, you are the mistress of evil's fairy daughter," Maleficent interrupted.

Aurora frowned and said, "I want a paternity test done!"

The audience cheered. "Right! TO THE LAB!" cheered Cruella.

The next day…..

"Welcome to another episode of the Cruella DeVil Show! Today we shall find out the truth reguarding who is the mother of Aurora. We have King Stefan, Aurora, Maleficent, and The Queen."

The audience cheered.

"Before I reveal the results, I would like to ask Stefan, do you have anything you want to say?"

"Yeah, um sorry Queen that I cheated on you, but when Maleficent was younger….she was fiiiiiine!"

The Queen rolled her eyes and said, "If Aurora is my sister's daughter, I am leaving you!"

Maleficent leaned forward and laughed at her sister the Queen. "It is so obvious that the girl is my daughter! She just oozes evil!"

"I am not evil!" snapped Aurora.

"That was evil."

Aurora slapped her mouth shut.

"Are you ready for the results?" Cruella asked as she was handed the results.

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" everyone cheered.

"All right, here we go!"

Cruella opened the folder and smiled, "We will tell you the results after the commercial break!"

After the commercial break….

"In the case of Aurora, and however old she is….Maleficent…you are the mother!"

Cheers erupted through out the bar and Aurora ran to hug her mother. "Mama's here my child!" she whispered.

The Queen glared at Stefan. "It's over!" she walked out on him.


	11. Dream 11: Maleficent, Blue and Godmother

Author's Note: I don't own anything

Dream # 11: The Blue Fairy and Maleficent and Fairy Godmother.

"Hello my child," greeted Maleficent to Aurora.

"Hi…mother?"

"Don't question it my child! Don't. Just let it happen."

"Okay…"

"Come meet your Aunt. The Blue Fairy!"

Aurora walked over to her "mother" and gasped when she saw the most beautiful fairy in the world. "Oh my word!" she gasped.

The Blue Fairy smiled and said in a musical voice, "Hello Aurora, rising of the sun."

"Hi Auntie!"

"Do not refer to me as that. I'm the Blue Fairy to everyone…even my own family."

"Okay, but why?"

"Because. I'm the Blue Fairy."

Maleficent put a hand on the Blue Fairy and whispered, "Our mother abandoned Bluey here when she was young. Bluey is kinda bitter. She wants nothing to do with our other sisters, Merryweather, Flora, and Fauna."

"Who is your mother?"

Maleficent and the Blue Fairy looked at each other. "Why, our mother is Fairy Godmother!"

Suddenly, Fairy Godmother appeared and Blue turned bright red. "Calm yourself Bluey!"

Soon it was like a war zone as magic spells and curses were muttered back and forth. Soon Fairy Godmother and Maleficent were tied together and the Blue Fairy stood over them menacingly. "You left me behind in the rain."

"I'm sorry!" Fairy Godmother apologized.

"GOODBYE!" she waved a certain finger at her mother.

The Blue Fairy was gone.


	12. Dream 12: Jafar

Author's Note: I don't own anything

Dream 12: Jafar

Aurora came running up to Jafar and had a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing?"

"Trimming your beard!"

Aurora hummed as she began to trim away his beard and his mustache. "You are gonna look so hot! The ladies will be all over you like peanut butter and jelly."

"There's one lady that I want though."

"Who is that?"

"Jasmine!"

"But she and Aladdin broke up and she's with some guard now and Aladdin had his own reality tv show!"

Jafar sighed and pulled a mirror up to he could see his face. He winked at himself and pointed. "Like it?"

"Love it! Now let's go find me a sexy lady!"

Jafar and Aurora wandered throughout the entire town looking for a potential lover for Jafar. They had no such luck. Until, they came across the ocean and from the ocean emerged Kida. Jafar's jaw dropped when he saw the half naked woman. "DAMMMMMMN! You sooooo hawt girllllllll!"

Kida smiled and opened her arms Ariel style like when she came to Prince Erik. "I'm here for you Jafar! Let's get married!"

Suddenly, a whole wedding scene appeared out of nowhere. People came from near and far for the wedding of the century. "How long have they known each other?" people whispered.

"Not even a whole minute."

Suddenly Prince Phillip appeared out of nowhere and sang, "Sexy matchmaker, I want to love you forever."

"Oh shut up," snapped Aurora as she went to marry Kida and Jafar.

"Shunnnnnned," sang Jafar as he waved at Phillip.

The wedding took not even a whole five minutes. Aurora said, "Okay so you guys, do you?"

They nodded and they were married.

And they lived happily ever after for about half an hour. Then they wanted a divorce.


End file.
